<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Beyond Repair by bakageyamax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877806">We're Beyond Repair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakageyamax/pseuds/bakageyamax'>bakageyamax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Crying, Goodbyes, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakageyamax/pseuds/bakageyamax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I like making my favorites suffer, or Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Beyond Repair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is just a small drabble i made in an hour!! its my first time posting here and its...pure pain. angst. also this was mildly inspired by a song made by @/leannaeileen on tiktok, so go check her out they're cool. comments and kudos are much appreciated! have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwaizumi. We should talk." </p><p>"Baby, right now?" </p><p>"Stop it with the stupid pet names." </p><p>"I'm just calling you pet names—" </p><p>"That won't be enough to persuade me, stop." </p><p>"Oikawa, I have to go to work." </p><p>"No. I know your work is important. But please listen to me." </p><p>"Oikawa, I really need to go." </p><p>"Typical. Fine, you should take pride in what you do. Sure." </p><p>"You're being very selfish Oikawa. Seriously what's wrong? I really need to go, it's important." </p><p>"I wish I was that important to you." Oikawa snapped, watching as Iwaizumi, finally, <i> finally</i>, looked up at him. "That's not true, hey. You're important to me Oikawa." Iwaizumi said, brows furrowing as they stared at each other. "Lie all you want, but I know I'm not." Oikawa snapped even more, watching Iwaizumi stares back at him in confusion. </p><p>"Really, I have to say everything here, don't I?" </p><p>"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about Oikawa. You are so important to me." </p><p>"Really? Because you disappear, for days, for weeks. And you don't even think for once, to call." </p><p>"I just forget to call sometim—" </p><p>"Bullshit. Do you even worry about me like I worry about you? Do you fucking worry about me at all?" </p><p>"Oikawa, hey, I'm sorry. Of course I do." </p><p>"That's a lie, because then again, you're emotionally unavailable." Oikawa laughed bitterly, watching as Iwaizumi gaped at him in confusion and disbelief. Oikawa scoffed and snapped his fingers in front of Iwaizumi's face. </p><p>"Even right now, you're just looking through me." </p><p>"Don't snap at me." </p><p>"I'm over here, pouring my fucking heart out. You don't even fucking listen to me!" </p><p>"God, I'm listening!" </p><p>"I was stupid for falling in love with you." </p><p>"....what?" </p><p>"I knew, god I fucking knew, damn well you couldn't love me too." </p><p>"Oikawa, seriously. That's not fair. I love you so much, please listen to me." </p><p>"But even then, there won't be a day I don't worry about you until I die." </p><p>"Oikawa, please." </p><p>"There won't be a day when I won't miss you and hope to see you by my side." </p><p>"I will always be by your side, Oikawa, please just listen to me." </p><p>"I loved you so much." Oikawa said, wiping away the tears suddenly building in his eyes as he pushed himself away from Iwaizumi. "I love you so much, Oikawa, where are you going?" Iwaizumi begged, trying to grab Oikawa. </p><p>"I can't say I didn't try, I'm sorry Iwaizumi, but I can't do this anymore." </p><p>"Please don't do this, Oikawa, please, I'll fix this." </p><p>"You can't fix something beyond repair. This isn't healthy for both of us. Please." </p><p>"I'll fix it. I don't care, I'll fix it, I swear I can, Tooru, please let me fix everything." </p><p>"This is goodbye, I'm sorry." Oikawa smiled sadly, before leaving Iwaizumi alone in their apartment. Iwaizumi stared at the door in mixed pain and disbelief. He let out a shaky exhale before slumping against the counter. "You're so fucking stupid Hajime." Iwaizumi whispered to no one in particular. "So fucking stupid." He said, wiping away the tears forming on the corner of his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah its really just 500+ words of pure pain :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>